Deja vú
by abicastilloC
Summary: para ustedes ¿que es un deja vu? ¿son buenos? ¿son malos? ONE SHOT


**Ojalá...que esta historia les gusté... ****... dejen sus reviews y comenten sí les gustó :)**

* * *

-Alice, se me hace tarde lo siento, ¡te llamo después! - colgué el teléfono y salí corriendo hacia el elevador.

Hoy era mí entrevista de trabajo en una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad. Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser una gran trabajadora de ese lugar, y no por un pequeño retraso, iba a perder mi gran oportunidad.

Apreté el botón para abrir el elevador, entré, y me dispuse a bajar, pero antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, alguien entro corriendo... Voltee, y pude ver a mi vecino de alado... Y mi ex novio.

Llegamos a andar por un par de meses, pero como siempre, mi inseguridad lo arruino todo. Decidimos darnos un tiempo pero... Siempre los esquivaba e intentaba no hablarle... El no se merecía a alguien como yo, estúpida y torpe. Después de un tiempo, el entendió la indirecta y dejo de buscarme.

Al verlo junto de mi, me provoco una ola de nervios, y estaba empezando a hiperventilar... Yo aún lo seguía queriendo, pero se perfectamente que para el, yo ya soy historia.

-swan - hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y yo se la devolví.

-Cullen - susurre.

-¿cómo has estado? - pregunto con voz formal.

-¿es necesario esto? - sabía la incomodidad que a él le causaba hablarme.

-¿qué? - frunció el sueño y volteo a verme.

-que... Intentes buscar alguna plática que al final termina siendo incomoda para los dos... No tienes porque hacerlo, de veras. - su ceño se frunció aún más.

-para TI es incómodo, para mi... Es vivir los viejos tiempos - me quede estática.

-viejos tiempos - repetí.

-si, esos momentos en los que me saludabas y me ofrecías una sonrisa de buenos días cada vez que te encontraba en el elevador - mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Ahora si estaba totalmente incómoda. Ya llevaban varios meses en los que no le había hablado a Edward y me sentía extraña al volver a hacerlo después de todo lo que pasamos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en el silencio, pero de repente el elevador se detuvo de golpe y las luces se apagaron completamente. Entre en pánico.

Llamar a Edward fue mi primer instinto.

-¡Edward! - empezaba a respirar superficialmente.

-tranquila bella, sólo debe ser un fallo con la electricidad.

No podía ver nada, pero sentí como unos brazos me rodearon haciéndome sentir más tranquila. Al principio me quede estática pero pensé que no tendría nada de malo abrazar a un viejo "amigo", así que yo también rodee mis brazos entornó a él.

El silencio ahora no era tan bueno como pensaba. Quería que él me hablara, me distrajera, y me hiciera sacar todos los malos pensamientos de estar encerrada aquí. Y al parecer, le hizo caso a mis palabras no formuladas.

-aunque malgastes el tiempo sin mi cariño,

aunque no quieras este amor que yo te ofrezco

Y aunque no quieras pronunciar mi humilde nombre, de cualquier modo yo... Te seguiré queriendo - el estaba cantando, siempre me encanto cuando lo hacía, sentía que llenaba mis oídos con una melodía de ángel.

-yo se que nunca, tu querrás jamás amarme

Que a tu cariño yo, llegue demasiado tarde

No me desprecies, no es mi culpa no seas mala

Porque tu eres, de quien sueño enamorarme

¿Qué daño puedo hacerte con quererte?

Si no me quieres tu, yo te comprendo

Perfectamente se que no nací yo para ti

Pero que puedo hacer, si ya te quiero

Déjame vivir de esta manera

Te quiero tal y cual sin condiciones

Sin esperar que un día tu, me quieras como yo

Consciente estoy amor, que nunca me querrás

Tal vez mañana yo despierte sólo

Pero por el momento quiero estar soñando

No me despiertes tu, ¿no vez que así yo soy feliz?

Consciente estoy mi amor, que no eres para mi

No hay necesidad que me desprecies

Tu ponte en mi lugar a ver que harías.

La diferencia entre tu yo, tal vez sería corazón

Que yo en tu lugar... Si te amaría - empezó a tararear los coros finales y luego... Termino la canción.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Me sentía tan identificada con esa canción, que mentalmente yo se la dedicaba a él. Lo extrañaba tanto... Lo necesitaba, pero yo lo había arruinado todo, y ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

-esta canción... No eh dejado de cantarla desde que tu... Desde qué tu te fuiste de mi lado. Pero entendí, que tu no me querías más a tu lado, aunque me costo aceptarlo - susurro. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo no lo quería?

-sabes perfectamente porque me aleje - mi voz estaba quebrada.

-eso solo fue una excusa bella, yo siempre te dije que mi felicidad sería a tu lado... Pero tu no me creíste, y me dejaste. ¿Porqué pensaste que sería más feliz sin ti? - la pregunta se la dijo más para sí mismo.

-sabes que yo no soy para ti Edward... Yo no te merezco, no soy suficiente... - Edward me interrumpió.

-no vuelvas a decir eso bella. Para mi eres perfecta, eres más de lo que esperaba, eres mi todo... ¡Pero es que tu nunca lo has entendido! Y te niegas a creerme... Bella, me rompiste el alma ese día pero aún así te sigo amando - para esos momentos yo ya estaba llorando.

-perdóname Edward, pero no podía casarme contigo, no cuando yo tenía un hijo en camino, que ni siquiera era tuyo.

-te dije que lo cuidaría como mío, y lo querría tanto como a ti... Ni siquiera fue tu culpa quedar embarazada, esos malditos... Lo siento, se que te duele recordarlo.

-se supone que sería tu mujer Edward, pero ellos... Ellos me quitaron algo que sería sólo para ti. Yo ya no te merezco.

-¡no fue tu culpa bella! Te dije que lo superaríamos juntos pero tu me alejaste, y no podía soportar pensar que tu estabas tratando de superar eso tu sola. No me quisiste en tu vida - su voz se quebró, y supe que estaba llorando.

-Edward, no llores por favor, esto no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue.

-¡si fue mi culpa bella! Si yo ese día hubiese ido por ti... Nunca te hubiese pasado nada. ¡Y todo por el estúpido trabajo!, tu siempre me lo dijiste, pero nunca te hice caso... Mira las consecuencias. Todos los días me maldigo por esto, y no te culpo por no quererme a tu lado... Soy un miserable.

-¡no, Edward, no!, no voy a permitir que te sigas sintiendo culpable, no era tu obligación ir a buscarme.

-claro que lo era, yo era tu novio y tu futuro esposo... Lo teníamos todo planeado ¿recuerdas? Una casa en la playa, una hija, un perro, tu y yo... Todo en un mismo concepto

-eso ya es pasado Edward, ya no tiene caso que lo recuerdes. Si me aleje, fue porque quería que tuvieras una vida mejor, una mujer que te quisiera y pudiera darte un hijo propio... No te merecías vivir mi infierno -

iba a empezar un mar de lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí un suave y cálido beso en mis labios, era Edward. Al principio resistí de sus labios, pero era más mi desesperación por tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado, así que me deje llevar por él.

Sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, y mis brazos estaban colgados en su cuello. Era un beso tierno, suave, lento... Con amor. Tuve qué separarme de él por la falta de aire, pero nuestras frentes seguían unidas, y aunque el elevador estaba totalmente oscuro podía adivinar que el tenía una sonrisa al igual que yo.

-bella, te extraño tanto... No me alejes de nuevo por favor - susurro. Yo tenía la decisión en mis manos, pero yo... ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¿Un hijo que no era de él?

-Edward... No me hagas esto

-no, no lo hagas tu, ¿no te das cuenta que te necesito para ser feliz? Tu eres mi mundo Isabella, mi vida... Mi todo - pasaron varios segundos de silencio total. Yo ya tenía mi respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero pensaba si después me arrepentiría por ello.

-no me vuelvas a llamar Isabella ¿de acuerdo? - le dije en un intento de tono burlón. El solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos.

30 minutos después...

Pam pam pam

La puerta de mi oficina sonó de golpe sacándome de ese extraño sueño... Todo parecía tan real, que por un momento me confundí.

Yo estaba separada de Edward y... Hablábamos de un hijo... ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

-¿señorita swan? - pregunto mi secretaria

-Amm... Sí, pasa - dije con voz adormilada.

-señorita, ya es más de media noche, y todo el edificio ya esta cerrado

¿¡Más de media noche!? ¿Jessica, porque no te has ido aún? Es muy tarde para que estés aquí.

-señorita, soy su secretaria y mi deber es estar con usted.

-no te preocupes Jessica, vete a casa, yo le llamaré a Edward para que pase por mi... Oye, cuídate, ya es muy tarde y puede pasar algo malo por estas calles.

-no se preocupe señorita, y gracias, nos vemos mañana - Jessica cerro la puerta tras de ella y yo saque el celular de mi bolso.

Sonó dos veces antes de contestar.

-¿bella?

-hola Edward, ¿todavía andas en la oficina?

-si, aún estoy por aquí, ya sabes, me gusta adelantar.

-amor... - le dije en un tono demandante.

-ya se, ya se... Date un respiro Edward - dijo tratando de imitar mi voz - te prometo que lo haré... Mañana.

- aja - dije nada convincente.

-te lo prometo... No, te juro, que lo haré, además... Debo suponer que tu igual estas en la oficina ¿no? - su tono era acusador.

-tu sabes que es diferente, mañana tenemos una exposición muy importante y necesito tener todo listo... En cambio tu, solo te la pasas pegado en la oficina sin excusas... Ya ni siquiera le das tiempo a tu novia.

-lo siento cariño, prometo compensártelo este fin de semana, te tengo una sorpresa.

-sabes que no me gustan las sorpresa - le reproche.

-ojalá que esta sí... Ruego, porque si te guste... Bueno, para todo esto, ¿porqué has marcado?

-quería ver si podrías venir a buscarme, ya es muy tarde y no me gusta andar por las calles a estas horas.

-hmm... En realidad...

-ya se, todavía no terminas tu papeleo - adivine.

-¿perdón?

-no te preocupes, pediré un taxi, te veo mañana.

-de acuerdo, cuídate... Oye... Te amo

-te amo - colgué el teléfono y tome todas mis cosas.

Las calles estaban completamente oscuras, simplemente lo alumbraba la luz de la luna.

Mientras caminaba, empezaba a recordar mi sueño de hace rato, y entonces, todo vino de golpe a mi. Ahora las palabras de mi sueño tenían demasiado sentido, y presentía que esta noche iba a ser mala. Sabía que parecía idiota haciéndole caso a un simple sueño, pero prefería prevenir las cosas... Me gire en dirección hacia el edificio y empece a dar pasos rápidos. No se porque mi pulso se aceleró, pero seguí andando lo más rápido que pude, eh hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Edward?

-¿bella, estas bien? Te oyes alterada

-por favor, ven lo más rápido que puedas, algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento... Por favor Edward - mi respiración empezaba a ser superficial.

-tranquila mi amor, voy para allá, regresa a la oficina y no salgas de ahí.

-no te tardes - metí el teléfono en mi bolso y para estas alturas yo ya estaba corriendo.

Abrí los ojos débilmente, me sentía cansada y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Intentando mover mi cuerpo, un dolor salió inmediatamente y supe que algo no andaba bien. Mire por toda la habitación, y supe que estaba en un hospital.

-¿Edward? - pregunte. Me di cuenta de que mi voz estaba ronca, y mi garganta rasposa.

-bella... Lo siento - su voz a centímetros de mi, triste y ahogada.

-¿de qué estás hablando Edward?

-ellos te... - Edward puso sus manos entre su cara, impidiéndome ver su rostro.

-¿qué paso anoche Edward? - tenía pánico.

-estabas tirada en el suelo... Estabas golpeada, y yo... Yo no llegue a tiempo para evitarlo, es todo mi culpa bella - dijo entre sollozos.

-escúchame Edward... Ellos... ¿Ellos me... Violaron?

-¡no lo se!, cuando yo llegue, ya estabas inconsciente y no había nadie contigo... Pero... Te hicieron unos exámenes

-¿y qué dicen?

-no me atreví a leerlos, ahí están - señalo la mesa de noche a lado de mi donde Se encontraba un sobré blanco.

Lentamente extendí mi mano hasta alcanzar el sobré. Sentía todo el miedo acumulado en mi cuerpo. Con las manos temblorosas, abrí el sobré, y ahí pude ver la respuesta a mis dudas.

Sólo pude abalanzarme hacia Edward y abrazarlo, mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

-Edward...oh, Edward - estaba sollozando.

-lo siento tanto bella... Todo fue mi culpa, mi estúpida culpa... Perdóname por favor - me separe de él para poder ver su rostro. El agacho la mirada.

-Edward mírame - puse mis manos en sus mejillas, pero el negó - Edward... Mírame - volvió a negar - ¡Edward por un demonio, mirarme! - lentamente alzo la vista.

-soy un asco bella, no te merezco.

-Edward...

Salió negativo.


End file.
